It's Not the Same
by FanRan
Summary: Their love should have not progressed as it did, but neither wanted to stop it. Warnings: YAOI/ Incest/ Multi-Pairing
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own DB, DBZ, DBGT. **Warnings**: YAOI/INCEST/ Multi-pairing If this by any means offends you, then please do not read this story.

* * *

Struggling to catch my breath, I run down the stairs connecting to the second floor of the house and make my out the front door, not bothering to close it behind me. I quickly make my way next door, where I proceed to look around me in search of god knows what, an escape route, an explanation to what I just saw? Finally catching my breath, I shortly debate whether I should enter my house before noticing my car is still in the drive way. I'm inside with the doors locked and hands on the steering wheel before I even finish blinking. Now that I feel somewhat secluded, I can let the onslaught of thoughts that I know are about to hit me make their way full force, beginning with:

What. The fuck. Was that? No, better yet, who the fuck was that? That… that could not have been _dad_. My father. No, fucking way. I'm not sure if my brain is having a difficult time associating the man I saw writhing on that bed with my dad, or if I'm just in some sort of denial, but I just can't believe it! Here I was, coming home early from the university I've been teaching computer engineering for the past couple of years, expecting to take some much needed time off to relax, only to have my what feels like my whole world turned upside down.

First I see that no one is home, Videl left me a note stating that , her father, will be in a press conference this afternoon covering the upcoming World Martial Arts Tournament and invited Pan to be interviewed alongside him since she is not only internationally recognized as one of the world's strongest fighters, she's Hercules granddaughter to boot. Apparently Videl accompanied her, and decided to bring my mom along with her since she hasn't been to the city in a while. They'd left some food wrapped up for me in the kitchen in case they returned home late. Just as I was about to make my way to the kitchen however, I realize that music has been playing in the background from the moment I drove up to the house. It's definitely not from anywhere in my house, as the sound seems muffled and too far away, so I could only assume that it was either coming from outside or next door. With this being Goten's finals week at the University he was attending, I was pretty sure that he wasn't the one playing it, and I couldn't feel any energy signals around except for dads. To be honest, my first thought was that mom must have accidentally left the radio or tv on, 'cause my dad neither listens to nor watches any form of entertainment unless it's the news or live action fighting. I assume he doesn't care for them since he lived the better part of his life without even having electricity, let alone t.v. dramas and the decade's top 100 pop songs.

So when I entered the house and found that the music was coming from their upstairs bedroom, I got that weird feeling in my body, you know, the one that makes the hairs on the back of your neck stand up? Yeah. Because I sensed for energy signals _again _and could only find my dads, and something told me that I probably shouldn't walk in on him, to which I replied '_walk in on what_?' and made my way upstairs. The closed door should have been a clear sign. If there is one thing my father isn't it's modest. He will walk around you naked as the day he was born without a seconds thought before even knowing your name. It grates on my mom's nerves and embarrasses everyone else, but he doesn't care. He says "It's just another body, why should it bother anyone?" and leaves it at that. I should also have left dad listening to music alone with the door closed at that. But I didn't.

The first thing to hit me when I opened the door wasn't the sight on the bed, but the smell. It smelled like pure sex. Sex that'd been going on for hours. Only, my father wasn't and hadn't had sex with anyone because I could only account for his scent. It was just him, alone and naked on that bed with his head thrown back, one hand wrapped around his cock and three fingers feverishly thrusting in and out of his ass… I literally froze in my tracks, the breath I'd been holding in anticipation at what I'd find unable to find release, and it wasn't till I was running away from that scene that I even remembered to exhale. And this is the part that freaks me out. I had frozen there. Not just in shock, but fascination. I mean, I should have been disgusted, right? This, no that man is supposed to be my _dad_ and here I was openly gawking at him gripping his cock just a bit tighter and fingers attempting to reach just a bit deeper right until he climaxed, arching his back so far that the headboard behind him was splattered with his seed. It was like having HD vision or something all of a sudden, every single detail was amplified, almost like my brain knew I'd want to remember them later. And then it was at that point that I realized he was no longer wantonly moaning, instead expelling soft sighs as he slowly brought his fingers out of his entrance and closed his legs together. Just as he was about to sit up, I ran out of there and ended up here.

The music stopped a couple of seconds ago. I… I don't know what to do. I let out a sigh and rest my hand on the steering wheel. I know I could just pretend it never happened, it's not as though anyone knows I'm here or what I saw, but I know I won't. I can't… Oh God, will I even be able to look at him the same, look at him at all? The scene replays in my head and I realize with growing alarm that I'm rock hard.

No. No, no, no. Fuck no! I steadily start breathing harder, my thoughts taking an ugly turn. "No, I… I can't be having these types of thoughts" I whisper to myself, "Not about dad, please, God, no! Help me forget!" I end up screaming to myself. In my fit of frustration, I end up smashing my fist through the steering wheel, completely destroying it. Just not before it ends up honking the horn and causing my dad to come out on the balcony he and mom requested when they bought a new capsule house. Remember that bit I told you about concerning my dad not wearing any clothes? It's like the universe has it out for me today, I'd much rather fight 100 evil kid Buu's than have to be in this situation right now.

"Gohan, is that you, son?" he calls out, before using his ki to fly over to me and lean his face in closer to the window on my side. He grins at me before taking note of the predicament I'm in, to which he responds by quirking a brow and uses his index finger to point down. For a split second I panic, wondering if he was referring to my erection, which refuses to go the fuck away damn it! But I quickly note that he's asking me to lower my window, to which I hesitantly oblige.

Letting out a nervous chuckle, I pull my arm out of the steering wheel and use it to cover my lap, while trying desperately to not look anywhere but at my father's eyes. He was standing so close; I could still smell sex all over him, making keeping thoughts of what I'd seen stay away near impossible. "Uh… hey dad, what's up?" I had to clear my throat to get the words out, and this time he gave me a full blown concerned look.

"Are you okay, Gohan?" he asked, leaning in a bit to get a better look at my face. "Let me see your hand." Before I could even refuse he reached his arm out and grabbed it. Then froze. As did I. Because he felt my hard on. If all the blood in my body wasn't rushing to my cock I'd probably be as red as a tomato, but my body settled on a nice ghostly white to take over my features, while my dad turned red enough for both of us. I began to try and speak, but no words would come out of my mouth. Dad let go of my hand and pulled away, simultaneously backing up from the car. It was his turn to give off a nervous chuckle as he rubbed a hand through his hair, a habit he falls back on when he doesn't know what to say or do.

"Um, sorry about that Gohan…" he says as he gives me an uncomfortable look, which suddenly breaks into one of his regular confident smiles. "Hey, it happens, right? It's no big deal! I still want to make sure you're okay though, your energy feels as though its all over the place." Giving him one of my own smiles I assure him that I'm fine, but although my dad can be naïve at times, he knows for sure when his loved ones are lying. He eventually convinces me to go inside so that I can eat the food mom and Videl prepared while we talked about whats bothering me, but I said I refused until he puts on some clothes, to which he reluctantly agreed. It gives me just enough time to make a plan on what I could tell him that will be convincing enough for him to believe me is bothering me while being close enough to the truth that it won't appear as though I'm lying. I could try saying Videl and I are having marital problems, and that I was looking forward to spending some time alone with her this afternoon, being the reason why I came home early. Would he buy that though? It feels like a stretch but—

"Now don't lie to me son, are you upset because of what you saw when you were watching me just a few minutes ago?"

At listening to both the sound and question coming from behind me, I drop the plates I was holding, the resounding crash as they broke louder than I thought possible. Turning to him slowly I shake my head trying to understand if he'd actually asked me what he did. "W-what?"

"You're practically screaming it in your thoughts, Gohan. You watched me earlier, didn't you?" he asks, coming closer. He may have put on one of his more casual gi's to make me comfortable, but his effort was in vain. I think I might pass out.

* * *

**A/N**: Trying something new. Please let me know what you think! There will be a lot more to go soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own DB/Z/GT and am making no profit off of this

* * *

My head swimming, I could feel my body sway as I tried to grab on to the kitchen counter to keep my balance. I didn't need to bother though, as dad suddenly wrapped his arms around me and led me over to the living room couch and sat me down. I felt like I was going to throw up, or better yet, have a full blown panic attack.

"Gohan… Gohan! Are you okay, can you hear me?" I could feel the palms of his hands on my face as he turned my head in his direction, my eyes taking a few seconds to regain their focus and notice that his own eyes were frantically searching mine, worry evident as he hoped for a response from me. I nodded my head yes, belatedly realizing that his voice sounded far away, muffled by the increasing pressure in my ears.

"You need to breathe son, deep inhales, alright? Then let them out slowly. Yeah, that's it, good job," he murmured as he rubbed my back. Eventually I was able to calm down, but it didn't keep any of the thoughts that brought on the hysteria at bay at all. I can't even look at his face right now, preferring to keep my sight on the coffee table in front of us. How could all of this have happened in such a short amount of time? I still haven't even figured out what all of 'this' even means! All I know is that I—no, _ my body_, reacted to the sight of my father like that. My _dad_. I don't understand, and honestly, I can't even remember what I was thinking while watching him.

But, let's just say, hypothetically speaking, that it wasn't my dad, but any other man on the planet, _not_ related to me, my reaction was natural reaction, right? The smell, and sounds… I mean, who wouldn't?

_Yeah, especially coming from a body as beautiful as his_.

My eyes grew impossibly wide at that thought, causing my dad to question if I was okay all over again, and for me to grow angry. His concern was definitely now what I need right now, what I need is to sort out my thoughts, and having him out of all people cloud them is making an already fucked up situation much worse.

"STOP!" I almost jump at his unexpected yell, giving him a stare almost as wide eyed as the one that earlier thought produced. He was glaring at me, fists clenching as though he was willing himself to relax. "Just, stop. You're driving yourself crazy over nothing—

"Nothing?! I—" I cut myself off this time, not sure on what I'd planning to say, but knowing there was no way I was about to explain the source off my frustration.

"You what, Gohan?" He asks after waiting a few seconds to see if I'd finish. He leans in closer to me as he places his elbows on his knees. "What could have you this worked up, huh? I've only ever seen you like this when facing an insanely powerful opponent; your reaction to watching me is—

"But that's just it dad!" I yell as I cut him off once again, standing up to pace in the small space before us. " I didn't just see you, I stood there and _watched_. I watched and it's not like it was a matter of being so shocked that I couldn't look away, the thought didn't even cross my mind! And as if that wasn't bad enough, I… I… ARGH!" I suddenly growled out, pulling on the hair on the sides of my head as though that could get the thoughts to go away or at the very least have the pain distract me enough to not think them.

I'd turned away from my dad in my frustration, but could now hear him get up off the couch to stand behind me. "Tell me Gohan, please. For your sake more than anything, you're driving yourself insane… why was watching me such a big deal?" he questioned, placing his hands on my shoulders to turn me around and have me facing him. It was moments like these, where we were only inches apart from each other, that I noted I've grown taller than him. Not by much, a whopping two inches, but it's strange having to look down at the person you've both literally and metaphorically looked up to your entire life. Looking back, dad has always been there for me. Even when he wasn't there physically, his spirit was always present; guiding me through situations I thought I'd never get out of. I know I can trust him, but how do you tell your father that he… turned you on? What would even happen if I did? And I don't even know if it's _him_ that actually turned me on, or if it was what he was doing.

Closing my eyes, I reached up and placed my hands over his, leaning my head a bit forward until our foreheads were touching. "Dad," I started, my voice a bit hoarse from my yells earlier, "I need some time to sort this out. I don't really understand what's going on, but I can tell you that my feelings are pretty messed up right now. I'm scared dad; I don't know what's going to happen." I whispered as my hold on his hands tightened.

"Please, Gohan, let me help you. I can't help you if you don't tell me what it is that's got you scared." He pleaded as he removed his hands from my hold to embrace me. "You know that no matter what it is, I'll be there for you to help you fix all of this." He reassured, his lips softly brushing my ears while doing so. I felt my face grow hot as my heart rate sped up. Dad must have felt it because he started holding me tighter, using one of his arms to hug me around my waist, while he threaded his fingers into my hair with the other, lowering my head so that I'd be forced to bury my nose onto his neck, making it impossible for me to miss his scent. The gi that I'd asked him to put on had helped mask the smell of sex all over him, but right here on his bare skin, I could almost taste it. The erection that I didn't realize had gone away when he showed up behind me and first questioned me was suddenly back, with a vengeance. I couldn't control myself, I pulled him to me as tight as I could, grinding my erection into his groin as I deeply inhaled all along his neck up to his jaw, growling as my mouth watered and went after what it craved the most.

The instant I licked his skin, I knew there was no going back, I felt drunk off of his taste. The way he whimpered as I sucked on his earlobe and kissed my way back down surged something primal within me, and with one of his collar bones in plain sight, I bit down. He gasped at the action, the hand that was still in my hair gripping tight. For a second I thought I'd hurt him, but the erection grinding against mine told me otherwise. I bit down again, sucking on the skin as I pulled away. Looking up at his face, I'm met with the same enticing sight that I walked in on earlier, his eyes closed, cheeks stained red and lips parted as he gasped for air. I wonder if he's sensitive to touch, or if it's the fact that _I'm_ the one touching him this way that's making him react this way. Could he feel as intensely as I do at the moment?

Suddenly I recall the words he'd related earlier: '_Now don't lie to me son, are you upset because of what you saw when you were watching me just a few minutes ago?... You're practically screaming it in your thoughts, Gohan. You watched me earlier, didn't you?_' My eyes widen as I pull back from him a bit, causing him to open his eyes. "Why…why did you…?" he pants, confusion barely registering across his face through the obvious arousal having overtaken his features.

"What, why did I do that, or why did I stop?" I ask, quirking a brow at him as I pull him closer. "Yes." he breathes as he runs his hands down my back. Enjoying the feel of his touch, I lean my head on his shoulder as I answer. "I couldn't help it. The thought of having you under me moaning the same way you were on that bed was driving me crazy… but you already knew that didn't you?" I mutter as I rub a hand down his chest, gripping onto the sash holding his gi pants up. I feel him stiffen before trying to pull away from me.

"What? What's wrong? "I demand, panicking. I'd _just_ let go of all my fears and finally gave in to what my body wanted and he was going to take it away, just like that? He's the reason we're even in this situation in the first place! He was the one demanding answers before and now when I'm the one—

Feeling his hand grip the one I had on his sash, I look up at his face, noticing no trace of anger, disgust or, what I feared most, regret. "I was just going to sit us on the couch," he says, giving kissing me on the cheek and causing me to blush. Despite what I'd done to him just moments ago, his kiss was more reminiscent of an act shared between a couple, rather than… lovers. "I do know how you feel Gohan. At first, I hadn't understood why I was reading such a strong sense of lust coming from you, especially when it was being directed at me, until I had wanted to see if your hand was injured in the car and grabbed it. At that moment, in your panic, to what I now know was your attempt at not letting me see your erection, you let your guard down and let me see your memories, but more importantly, your conflicting thoughts. It was obvious your body enjoyed what it'd seen, but your mind kept hounding you on how wrong it all was" he explained. Tilting his head he motions over to the couch and we both sit down. He looks me over before pulling me over towards him and laying me down on top of him.

"And you don't think this is wrong?" I question as I look down at him. I receive a smile in response before I feel his lips cover mine and give me a soft kiss. "Your thoughts excited me more than anything Gohan. I'd never thought of you in that manner, but at seeing what you'd already fantasized about in that short amount of time, I couldn't imagine why I hadn't. You're my son, I get that. But that doesn't change how we feel… does it?" he asks, searching my eyes for an answer. I decide to try out his method and respond with a kiss of my own, which quickly turns heated as he slips his tongue in my mouth. His hands run down my back and I feel him grab my ass. I moan at the contact and grind my pelvis into his, feeling our erections rub together. I shiver and pull away from his lips to try and catch my breath. I pull myself up and straddle his hips.

Looking down at him, I take a few seconds absorb it all in. His lips are a beautiful burgundy color, bruised from the kiss we just shared. Without any thought, I reach up and run my thumb across them, surprised to feel him suddenly suck it into his mouth as he stares at me through lidded eyes. "Fuck... " I moaned, to which he just reacted to by sucking harder, his eyes giving away his amusement. Growling at him, I pull my thumb out of his mouth and lean down to whisper harshly, "You're very good at that, you know."

Chuckling, he runs his hands up and down my forearms. "I've never actually done anything like that… I want to try with you though." he emphasized; looking into my eyes as he slowly makes his way to the collar on my shirt and begins to undo the top buttons.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the cliff hanger! I've got plans for the next chapter! Hope you're all enjoying my story so far, I'm having fun writing it! :)


End file.
